The fundamental goal of this proposal is to increase the number of underrepresented minorities in doctoral programs in the biomedical sciences. As a means to this end, our program will enhance the changes that target populations will enter and successfully complete their Ph.D. s. The mechanisms employed will utilize a postbaccalauerate bridge of both academic and nonacademic support between undergraduate and graduate studies. The advantage of such a bridge is that it will provide a gradual introduction to the rigors of graduate studies as well as anticipating both academic and nonacademic barriers to completion of the doctorate. The program will consist of course work, hands-on research rotations under direction of mentors, development and enhancement of basic laboratory skills, introduction to the scientific literature, use of the library as a research tool, development of computer skills, as well as a program of nonacademic support, including tutorials, preparation for the graduate record exam and periodic meetings with graduate students in different disciplines, as well as ongoing counseling. The students involved in the program will receive a salary, tuition remissions, funds to travel to national or regional meetings, and a book allowance. Minority graduate and/or postdoctoral students already enrolled in a postgraduate program will serve as role models to recruit additional students. Their long-term success in their postdoctoral careers will be tracked and monitored. It is expected that this program will not only significantly increase the number of underrepresented minorities in the biomedical sciences, but also in the American professoriat.